


What am I doing?

by SphericallyAdept



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SphericallyAdept/pseuds/SphericallyAdept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does it even matter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I doing?

"Nya." Illumi said.

 

"What?" Hisoka replied, confused. He took a step back in alarm as Illumi turned without warning, pinning him with his lifeless gaze.

 

"Nya."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'll delete this soon.


End file.
